totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Filozofuj, nie żałuj, szalej!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 10 Vince: 'No hello kochani! <3 ''Siedział skulony pod kołdrą a wokół kręcili się jacyś robole. '''Vince: Jak widzicie trochę tutaj zdarzyło się nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. <3 Przekręcał głową. '' '''Vince:' Ciekawe co to za idota tak rozwalił w tym domku. Nie dowiemy się. Wzruszył ramionami i wyskoczył z łóżka i pochwycił za walizkę. Vince: 'Przydałoby się więc rozprostować kości co nie? :D ''Uniósł jedną rękę i wygiął się na bok. 'Vince: '''Tak, ja spędzę sobie miło czas, zawodnicy pozwiedzają i poczują ten urok PDŚ <3 ''Wyskoczył przez głowne drzwi dziwnie przebrany już w wakacyjny strój. 'Vince: '''Więc zapraszam na kolejny, nieco egzotyczny odcinek Nowicjuszy i Weteranów. <3 ''Podszedł do jakiegoś rupiecia przypominającego samolot i odlecieli. Stara bagażownia w jakimś samolocie Oczywiście by nie tracić czasu zawodnicy już spędzają lot do jakiegoś miejsca wybranego przez Vince'a. W samej bagażowni zalatuje dziwnymi aromatami starych części, gnijącego drewna i innymi pierdołami. Nie ma nidzie żadnych okien ani nic przez co panuje półmrok. '' '''Tom: '''Wreszcie Iris wypadła! Szkoda tylko, że od razu trafiliśmy do samolotu, bo chciałem sobie trochę posiedzieć w jacuzzi... Ale dobra. Teraz trzeba się przygotowywać na następne wyzwanie. ''Nagle jakaś czarna postać podeszła do niego i strzeliła mu z buta w twarz, tak że upadł na ziemię, oczywiście ryjem. <3 Stanęła mu jeszcze na kręgosłupie i zniknęła. '''< Drake: Oczywiście że to byłem ja -,-. Widziałem głosy, wiem że to przez niego byłem zagrożony, zapłaci mi za to ''lewą pięść'') Tymczasem Helen przechacała się w kółko po bagażowni, szukając czegoś co by się nadawało do jedzenia. Helen: 'Głodna jestem. ;u; '< Helen: Heh, jakimś cudem z tymi idiotami wygrałam, ale ci dranie o mało nie wyrzucili mojego chłopaka. Musimy być ostrożni...> Przechodząc zobaczyła jak czarna postać krzywdziła Toma, a potem uciekła gdzieś. Helen poszła w jego stronę i sama się dowiedziała że to był Drake (jakże by inaczej (please). Helen: 'Co ty wyrabiasz...? ''Drake spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Klepie go, nie widać..? ''Mruknął niezadowolony. 'Tom: '''Proszę, nie bij mnie! Normalnie miałbyś powód, ale w poprzednim odcinku pomogłem wygrać mojej drużynie! Poza tym ja nie głosowałem na ciebie. ''Helen pokręciła głową z ironii. 'Helen: '''Jak małe dziecko, ile ty masz lat że na taki program cię zabrali? Po za tym, gdyby nie ja to byś wybudował atrapę statku, czyli byśmy przegrali, więc nie dramatyzuj. ''Usłyszał Toma. 'Drake: '''Zamknij się, ty już się popisałeś młocie. ''Wracając do Helen. 'Drake: '''Mogę już i tak zrezygnować, bo to zaczyna nie mieć sensu... ''Wsadził głowę między kolana. Helen się... welll, wkurzyła. ;u; 'Helen: '''Słucham? Chcesz zrezygnować po dotarciu tak daleko? Serio, z tych wszystkich palantów i oszustów tylko tobie należy się ta ta kasa! Po za tym, naprawdę chcesz żeby te mięczaki zaszły wyżej od ciebie? Wtedy nie zostaniesz na lodzie, moja w tym głowa. ''Złapała go za tył koszuli i uniosła na wysokość swojej głowy. 'Helen: '''Radzę ci się ze mną zgodzić. Albo cię tu zostawię, pamiętaj kogo mam w rodzinie, kapisi? ''Drake się lekko...przeraził. '''< Drake: Nie wiedziałęm że Helen potrafi być taka...straszna. o_O > Drake: 'Prawie mnie wywalili, gdyby nie statuetka nie było by mnie tu. Teraz jeśli przegram, prawdopodobnie wylece, jak mam nie rezygnować...? ''Helen puściła go, a ten padł plackiem na podłogę. 'Helen: '''Zamiast rezygnować, wygrywaj, bo równa się to nietykalność. Wyrzucajmy tych silnych, a miernoty zostawmy na koniec. Czy taki układ jest lepszy od rezygnacji? Według mnie tak, podzielasz to zdanie? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem, ja już niczego nie rozumiem. ;( ''Zaczął walić głową o ziemię. Helen znowu go złapała. 'Helen: 'Żal mi patrzeć jak się tak walisz o ziemię. Wiesz, powiem prostym językiem. Zostaniesz tutaj dla mnie? Zrobiła maślane oczka.... xD 'Drake: '''Eh...no dobra. ;u; ''Helen przestała robić maślane oczka. Pocałowała Drake'a w policzek i postawiła na ziemię delikatnie. 'Helen: '''I dobrze dla ciebie. <3 ''Poszła sobie... gdzieśtam. (please) Annie przeciągnęła się, było dość ciasno. '''Annie: Co za denny program! Nawet nie mogę sobie zrobić makijażu... Baj de łej, nie żebym podsłuchiwała, ale... tylko dla sprostowania, ja nie głosowałam w poprzednim odcinku, bo nie zdążyłam! Ebony popchnęła Annie po czym spadła i od razu zrobiło się więcej miejsca <3 Ebony: 'Grr.. Pusuń się! To ja powinnam lecieć z tą pi*dą Pearl do Paryża! Ugh, to jasne ,że powiedziała ,że nie lubi Pyrki, ździ*a zrobi dosłownie wszystko bym nie wygrała. Phi, zjadam takie pindy na śiadanie. ''Ebony zaczęła przeglądać się w lusterlu i poprawiać swoje seksi afro. Tom postanowił uciec przed Drake'iem. Schował się w innej części bagażowni. '''Tom: ''Ale fajnie było w Paryżu. Kupiłem sobie kilka fajnych rzeczy.'' Wkurwiona Annie wytrąciła lusterko Ebony kopniakiem. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: No dobra, można być poje*anym, ale bez przesady, ok? Poszła sobie na drugi koniec bagażowni. Tom: Ech, nikt mnie nie rozumie. Rozumiał mnie jedynie Garry, ale on wypadł. Ech... Idę porozmawiać z Drake'iem. Podszedł do Drake'a. Tom: 'Dobra, wytłumaczę ci tą sytuację. ''Drake zerknął na niego..., nic nie powiedział, jednak wyraz twarzy mówił: No gadaj. 'Tom: '''A więc tak. Ja na ciebie nie głosowałem, Helen też na pewno nie. Pearl musiała kogoś włączyć do głosowania i podejrzewam tą drużynę Celestii. ''Drake zrobił facepalma. 'Drake: '''Przecież ja to wiem... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Słuchaj. Nie jest wkurwiony bo wiem że na mnie nie zagłosowałeś, jestem wkurwiony bo przez twój głos padł remis i przez to mało o niewyleciałem. Widziałem głosy ;_;. '''Tom: '''Trzeba było się pozbyć Iris. Nie wiem, czemu doszła tak daleko.... Poza tym każdy chciał, żebym na kogoś głosował. Nie będę ich wymieniać, ale dużo ich było. A właśnie, dzięki że dałeś mi spokój i nie mówiłeś, żeby na kogoś zagłosować. '''Drake: '''Jasne..., a to że cię namiawiali do głosów, cóż, jesteś między młotem a kowadłem. Jest 3 vs 3 i jesteś jeszcze ty i Keira... ''Mruknął. Tom usiadł na skrzynce. 'Tom: '''Niestety... Jak dojdę do finałowej 5 to będzie wielki sukces. Chyba, że uda mi się dołączyć do kogoś, ale to bardzo trudne. '''Drake: '''Ehh... ''I zapadła długa cisza... ;u; Tymczasem Tom zobaczył godzinę na swoim zegarku kupionym w Paryżu. ;u;. 'Tom: '''Zaraz wylądujemy. Jak myślisz, kto wypadnie? '''Drake: '''Pewnie ja... ''Powiedział wyraźnie zdołowany. 'Tom: '''A wg. mnie Keira. Coraz mniej robi w wyzwaniach. To przez nią przegraliście. Jak w tym wyzwaniu też nic nie będzie robiła to wypadnie, no cóż. '''Drake: '''Tylko, że to ja ostatnio bym wyleciał gdyby nie statuetka... '''Tom: '''Skoro miałeś szczęście to znaczy, że powinieneś dalej grać. Ciekawe, kto ci dał statuetkę... Chyba, że sam znalazłeś. ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Drake: '''Znalazłem w domku ekipy. ;) '''Tom: '''Ciągle chodzisz do domku ekipy czy tylko po ostatnim odcinku poszłeś? I ciekawe czy to ta sama statuetka, jaka miała Celestia... ''Helen z daleka gapiła się na ich rozmowę i zrobiła tylko roll oczami. '''< Helen: Phi, Tom nie wygląda mi na takiego co by zrobił coś złego. Jest zbyt... cieniasowaty. Jeśli Drake nie powie czegoś co nie powinien, nie ma co się martwić. ;u; > Drake: 'Niee....znalazłem zupełnie na początku, kiedy w pierwszym odcinku dostarczałem wam jedzenie do stołówki. ;u; ''Mruknął ciszej. Nagle rozległ się dżwięk. '''Vince: '''Tu mówi wasz kapitan moi kochani! Jesteśmy na miejscu i za chwilę podlecimi do stredfy zrzutu! <3 Miłego lotu i napawania się widokami. <3 '''Ebony: Zaraz.. jakie do cholery strefy zrzutu. Nagle otworzyły się klapy i zawodnicy jak i wszelkiego rodzaju śmieci z samolotu leciały sobie swowolnie w dół. <3 Jakaś tam plaża, Hawaje (Jeśli jeszcze chcecie możecie pisać tylko i wyłącznie w tym nagłówku.) Zawodnicy rozbili się na plaży. Każdy był z lekka oszołomiony po locie. Sam prowadzący przybył nieco póżniej. Vince: '''I jak widoki? <3 '''Celestia: Jak wypierniczę ci kopa sam się przekonasz! Odrzuciła wściekle jakieś wieko. Annie: Moment.. a co to za cudne miejsce? <3 Vince: '''No kraina kokosów, wulkanów i czegoś tam jeszcze.. Hawaje. <3 No skoro dotarliśmy wcześniej niż plan zakładał macie chwilę na spędzenie czasu na plaży. Tylko się za bardzo nie rozleniwcie przed zadaniem bowiem jest szereg niespodzianek. <3 '''Drake: '''Uhh.. '''Vince: '''Co jest? :< '''Drake: Już przeczuwam jakieś nieszczęście ;u; Vince: 'Co racja to racja. No... to za ileś tam się widzimy. <3 '< Drake: Nienawidzę ciepła... > Drake zniesmaczony poszedł usiąść pod jakąś palmę. Tymczasem Tom usiadł sobie pod inną palmą. Tom: 'Ale gorąco... ''Tymczasem Kimcia i Allie, które również były w samolocie spacerowały sobie, oczywiście nie wiadomo skąd ubrane były w hawajskie stroje... i oczywiście Vince ich również nie ujrzał, chyba że ich cienie <3 '''Kimberly: No chodź... tam jest Vince! <3 <3 <3 Allie: No dobra... już idę... Kimberly: A co ty w ogóle jesteś do niego tak negatywnie nastawiona? Allie: No nie wiem... wydaje się osobą, na którą chętnie bym zagłosowała... Kimberly: Ale ty nie możesz głosować, nie jesteś nawet uczestniczką... Allie: No ale chciałabym być... Kimberly i Allie schowały się za palmą Allie: A tak w ogóle, czy to ma sens? Kimberly: Ale co? Allie: No takie "skradanie się"... Kimberly: Ehh... ty nie zaznałaś miłości, więc nie wiesz jak to jest... Allie: Fakt. Jeszcze nie odnalazłam swojego Collina... Kimberly: Collina? Allie: No co, ja mam marzenia... i w odróżnieniu od ciebie nie zachowuję się jak jakaś psycholka... Kimberly: Wcale nie zachowuję się jak psycholka! Kto jak kto, ale normalne osoby uznają, że proszek do prania używa się w łazience, a nie w kuchni, moja droga... Allie spojrzała na nią wyraźnie fochnięta Kimberly: Phi, nie potrzebnie ze mną tu przyszłaś... Allie nie odzywała się... jednak zauważyła Toma i cały świat się zatrzymał <3 Wyraźnie zaczęła się ślinić xD Kimberly: O nie... To ty zawsze tak robisz jak masz focha? O_O Allie: Chyba się zakochałam... Kimberly: Ale w kim? Pewnie w Drake'u... więc słuchaj, wiem, że Helen oddawała na niego głos, więc możemy to wykorzystać przeciw niemu... Allie: Tu nie chodzi o Drake'a... Tylko o niego... Pokazała na Toma Kimberly: Eee... Ty na serio? Allie: Tak! <3 <3 <3 Kimberly: Fuu... No ale przynajmniej obie mamy swój cel <3 Przybiły piątkę i wyraźnie były gotowe do prześladowania swoich przyszłych chłopaków <3. Tymczasem Kim gdzieś znikła, aby nikt jej nie zauważył, zwłaszcza Vince (<3). Allie nie zwróciła na nią uwagi i gapiła się na Toma siedząc w swym dość ciasnawym hawajskim ubraniu. Tom zaczął coś przeczuwać. Tom: 'Dlaczego ja mam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi? ''Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. 'Tom: '''Aha. ''Celestia rzuciła toporem w Toma ale nie trafiła. '''Celestia: Chybiłam! -.- Spojrzała na patrzącego się na nią Toma. Celestia: Próbowałam cię zabić za Kimberly, chyba rozumiesz! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Oczywiście że rozumie. Patrzcie. Podpisał mi akt zgonu swoją krwią. *pokazuje akt zgonu*. Nie pytajcie skąd krew.. Tom miał już dość tego śledzenia, więc poszedł pod inną palmę, na tą samą co Drake. Tom: 'Czy kiedyś miałeś wrażenie, że ktoś cię śledzi? Ja teraz tak mam. I nie chodzi o kamery... ''Rozejrzał się. 'Drake: '...Duchy? 'Tom: '''Może... Odwracam się i nie ma go. Ale szczerze mówiąc to jest jakaś żywa osoba... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''W takim razie Celestia... '''Tom: '''To nie może być ona, gdyż "ten ktoś" śledził mnie z tyłu, a równocześnie Celestia rzuciła we mnie toporem, ale nie trafiła. ''Tymczasem Allie stała sobie za palmą, nie chowała się... po prostu tak się w niego wpatrywała, że zapomniała o kryjówce. Kimberly przyciągnęła ją do siebie. '''Kimberly: Czy ty oszalałaś? Chcesz, aby cię zauważył? Allie: A to nie o to chodzi? :/ Kimberly: OMG, nie! Widać, że pierwszy raz na kogoś lecisz... Allie: Fajnie... Allie wyjrzała i śliniła się patrząc na Toma Kimberly: Przestań! Allie: Ale on mnie nawet nie zauważył... A poza tym, to nie miało być tak, że jemu ma kompletnie odbić? A jak mu codziennie będę przysyłać kwiatek, to się we mnie zakocha... Kimberly: Allie, ty chcesz go stalkingować... Jemu ma odbić z miłości na twoim punkcie, a nie odbić, aby potem popełnił samobójstwo! Allie: Ehh... Inaczej sobie to wyobrażałam... Choć w sumie chciałabym widzieć jak dostaje schiz... Kimberly odsunęła się od Allie Kimberly: Przerażasz mnie. Allie przewróciła oczami Kimberly: Chodź, już może na dziś wystarczy... Jak się lepiej schowamy, gdzie cię nie zauważą to ci wszystko lepiej objaśnię... Allie jej nie słuchała, tylko wycinała na palmie napis: "C+A" w serduszku <3333 Kimberly: Fajnie, że on ma na imię Tom... Allie: No tak... Kimberly wzięła ją za rękę Kimberly: A poza tym to skąd ty masz nóż? Allie: Jeden taki mi pożyczył... Kimberly spojrzała przerażona na Allie, po czym obie poszły sobie gdzieś, gdzie już nikt ich nie znajdzie <3 Po jakimś tam czasie wrócił w krótkich spodenkach, słomianym kapeluszem i połówką kokosa z którego sączył napój. Vince: '''Ahhh te wakacje mi się należą. ''Wziął jeszcze jednego łyka i kątem oka zerknął na zawodników. '' '''Vince: Serio? o.O Jesteście w tropikalnym raju i nic wam się nie chce? Tom: 'Zgadłeś. ''Przekręcał się w cieniu palmy. 'Helen: '''Ogarnij się ;u; ''Sypnęła w niego piaskiem. '''Vince: Trzeba by jakoś was rozruszyć. Więc tak.. wypada was zorganizować przed zadaniem. <3 Podszedł bliżej zawodników. Vince: Więc.. na prawo.. weżmiemy.. Helen i może.. Helen: Oby nie Toma. Oby nie Toma. Tom: '''Ej siedzę obok! '''Vince: Keira! Helen: '''Mogę cofnąć życzenie? :u; '''Vince: Absolutnie nie. <3 Keira: A co ze mną nie tak? ;u; Helen: 'Nie nic, nic. ;u; ''Podszedł po kolejne osoby. 'Vince: '''Może teraz twój kolega spod palmy i mój dawny współpracownik. <3 '''Drake: '''No chyba żartujesz.. '''Vince: '''A wyglądam jakbym żartował? <3 To co czas by trzecią parkę zorganizować. ''Spojrzał na pozostałą czwórkę. 'Vince: '''Pijaczka i nawiedzona. <3 Duo doskonałe <3 '''Nina: '''Yaaay <3 ''Rzuciła się na Celestię. '''Nina: '''Znowu razem. <3 '''Celestia: Zachowaj dystans albo zaraz rozerwę ci krtań. Nina: Nie dramatyzuj. <3 Będzie fajnie. <3 Vince: Czyli mamy pewność, że Ebony i Annie stworzą ostatnią parę. Ebony coś tam zaczęła burczeć pod nosem. Vince: 'Chcesz się czymś podzielić? <3 '''Ebony: '''Nie. ''Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. '''Vince: Skoro pary ustalone to czas powiedzieć, że dziś odpadną dwie osoby. <3 Of course domyślacie się teraz po co te pary. <3 Drake: Naprawdę ,już mogłeś dać nam wybrać te pary.. -.- Vince: No prawdę mówiąc nie ja wybrałem ale nasz gość specjalny. Ale poznacie jego póżniej. <3 Dobra nie tracąc czasu czas na pierwsze dwa zadania. W zasadzie miały być dwa osobno ale tak wspaniale się łaczą. Helen: Przjdziesz do rzeczy!? Vince: 'Oczywiście. Na początek tu na plaży wraz z partnerem opracujecie swoją własną ideeologię! <3 ''Zawodnicy poczuli się z lekka zmieszani. '''Vince: No wiecie? Każdy przedtawia jakąś mentalność, wierzy w coś innego, wyznaje inne wartości. Ileż takich unikatowych osobowości się przewinęło przez te cztery sezony. Dlatego stwórzcie swój styl, swoją metnalność, sektę, religię.. nazwijcie to jak chcecie. Bądżcie przy tym bardzo oryginalni. <3 Keira: 'Tylko tyle? Pójdzie łatwo. '''Vince: '''To pierwsze zadanie. Drugie będzie w terenie. No bo po co coś tworzyć nie głosząc tego do innych? To byłby całkowity bezsens. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Vince: Prosto mówiąc połazicie od człeka do człeka, namolnie ich namawiając ich w swój ideał. <3 Coprawda są w tym doświadczeni ludzie, ale lepiej ich nie przytaczać. xD Ahh.. no i jeszcze jedno.. Drake: Jeszcze? o.O Vince: 'Ta, bo niektórzy czasem by nie ogarnęli. Dopiero po tym jak dopracujecie swój zamysł to wcielacie go w życie i nawracacie innych. ''Patrzeli się na niego nie wiedząc co robić. xD '''Vince: To co do pracy! <3 Jakaś tam plaża, Postępy zawodników Każda z par zaczęła się zastanawiać co mają zrobić. (Swój zamysł i postępy w tworzeniu na waszej ideei, religii, sposobu bycia czy jak to nazwać zamieszczacie w poniższych nagłówkach. Kiedy skończycie przejdżcie do nagłówka poniżej <3) Helen i Keira Keira chrząknęła i podszedła do Vince'a. Była ubrana w jakiś ciemny płaszcz, który zakrywał ją w całości. Keira: Wspólnie tutaj wraz z Helen wymyśliliśmy sektę zwaną: Sekta AntyMatrixa. Polega ona na tym, że uważamy, że maszyny wkrótce opanują cały świat.Sekta ma parę zasad, jednak najważniejsza i główna zasada to: Nie ograniczać swojego życia do komputerów i innych urządzeń, które mają choć odrobinę inteligencji. Członkowie sekty podczas spotkań ubierają się w ciemne płaszcze i ciemne okulary (please). Rozważamy podczas nich jak nie doprowadzić do tego, by komputery i inne rzeczy ze sztuczną inteligencją zawładnęły światem i stworzyły Matrix, w którym nas by posadzili w niewiedzy. Członkowie sekty byliby uodpornieni na to, gdyby stało się to i zaczęli walkę nimi jak będzie trzeba. Dlatego też ci, którzy przejrzeli na oczy uważają się za wyzwolonych i wolnych ludzi. Dodatkowy można nauczyć się wyginania łyżek na lewo i prawo, myśląc „tej łyżki niema, gdyż to nie łyżkę trzeba giąć tylko siebie” xDDD Drake i Tom Chłopacy stali i...kompletnie nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Drake: '''No to, jest kiepsko, bardzo... '''Tom: Coś się wymyśli... Coś na pewno... Drake usiadł na ziemi i złapał się za głowę. Drake: 'Miejmy nadzieję... '''Tom: '''W takich wymyślnych zadaniach to jestem dobry. Razem coś wymyślimy. ''Też usiadł na ziemi i zaczął myśleć. '''< Drake: Mam nadzieję że Helen lepiej sobie radzi... > Tom: 'Pomyślmy... Najpierw kto miałby być bogiem? '''Drake: '''Nie jestem zbytnio wierzący, nie wiem... ''Walnął się w głowę. 'Drake: '''No przecież! To takie oczywiste, że aż za proste... '''Tom: '''Ja też na coś wpadłem... Dobra, poskładajmy wszystko do kupy. ''I zaczęli...tworzyć? Gdy skończyli Tom poszedł po Vince'a, po chwili z nim wrócił. '''Vince: '''Słucham. ^^ '''Drake: Zastanawialiśmy się właśnie nad religią i innymi pierdołami i zauważyliśmy coś niezwykłego. Otóż w jednej mitologii, nie pytaj mnie jakiej bo nie pamiętam ;u;, napisane było: Vince nomen eius, et amicum, et Margarita bitur saculum, czyli Jego imię to Vince, on wraz z swoją towarzyszką Pearl zwiastować będzie nowy świat. Tom: Zastanawiając się chwilę, w końcu ty masz na imię Vince, a prowadząca to Pearl. Drake: W sumie samo imię Vince w tym języku oznacza gościa z grubym portfelem i wieloma kochankami u boku, a Pearl najseksowniejszą kobietę w okolicy która jest przy władzy, ale zbieżność osób i nazwisk może być przypadkowa, więc poszukaliśmy głębiej. Otóż jeśli spojrzymy w 365 dniu roku w nocy na niebo, o godzinie 24:00 ujrzymy literę V stworzoną przez gwiazdy, ponadto Majowie przepowiadali że nadejdą oni, ta para, nie dosłownie ;u;, która pojawi się na Ziemi w jednym celu. Zaprzestaniu wojen, stworzeniu armi swoich niewolników (głównie niewolników Pearl (please)) oraz podwyższeniu pensji dla pięknych kobiet, które charują jak woły a zarabiają mniej niż górole. (please) Tom zaczął coś rysować na kartce. Drake: Ale ponieważ to zbytnio nas nie przekonywało, musieliśmy poszukać głębiej... Tom skończył rysować...postać, która przypominała Vince'a, jednak trochę też Boga. Drake: Przed chwilą zauważyliśmy dosyć ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Otóż każdy z nas mniej więcej wie jak wygląda Bóg. Patrząc na kości, skórę i inne pierdoły na których się nie znam, można zauważyć że macie bardzo podobne...no wszystko, prócz brody. (please) Tom dał Vince'owi kartkę, a ten zaczął ją oglądać. Drake: Za to Pearl ma bardzo podobną budowę do Maryji, lub jednej z tych pięknych kobiet z biblijnych opowieści. Dał również mu kartkę o Pearl. Tom: Więc po prostu możemy przypuszczać, że to wy za niedługo będziecie rządzić światem, a my będziemy dla was pracować. Drake: Chyba raczej zapierdalać. (please) Tak wiem, strasznie pojebany temat, a pewnie niektórzy na ulicy mnie zapytają: "Kto to jest kurwa Vince?!", ale co, nam się podoba. ;D Wyciągnął zza pleców...kalendarz z Vincem i Pearl. xDDDD Drake: A to taki mały bonus. (please) Dał mu i poszli rozgłaszać swoją wiedzę. <3 Nina i Celestia Nina: 'Mam doskonały pomysł! Stworzymy sektę w naszym dziffkarskim stylu. <3 Wiem że tego chcesz. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Klub szmat będzie do nas idealnie pasować. <3 A już szczególnie do Celci. <3 ''Nina zaczęła zapisywać na kartce swoje pomysły. Po jakimś czasie skończyła i zaczęła czytać. '''Nina: "Do Sekty Psychicznych Szmat należeć może każdy, kto uwielbia dobrą zabawę. Członkowie muszą przede wszystkim czcić swoje bóstwa. W przypadku mężczyzn jest to srebrna dłoń, natomiast w przypadku kobiet - złoty wibrator. Obowiązkiem każdego jest co miesięczna dzika impreza kończąca się wielką orgią. To jest minimum, najlepiej jeśli takie imprezy będą organizowane co tydzień. Główna siedziba sekty znajduje się na Hujowej Górce w Krakowie. Co roku odbywają się także Święta Naszego Pier*olenia, które działają podobnie do Bożego Narodzenia. Różnice są takie, że np. rodziny dają sobie w prezentach drogie erotyczne zabawki, natomiast po wspólnej kolacji wszyscy się ze sobą "bawią". Najbardziej polecany prezent przez sektę to limitowana szczoteczka Oral-B ze specjalną wymienną końcówką pozwalającą na zaspokajanie swoich potrzeb. Dodatkowo można wykupić sobie specjalny kanał - cAnal+, który oferuje mnóstwo programów edukacyjnych, z których można wiele się nauczyć. Natomiast przyjazne rodzinom cAnal+ Family oferuje takie programy jak rodzinne kursy, czyli kto ma jaką rolę w naszej sekcie, oraz różnorakie reality-show takie jak "Słoneczko". Sam wstęp do zgromadzenia jest całkowicie darmowy, ale później warto przeznaczyć trochę pieniędzy dla lepszych rozrywek. Wystarczy tylko chęć przejścia na radosny tryb życia, w którym seks, alkohol i narkotyki to codzienność. Poza tym 100 osób, które jako pierwsze dołączą do sekty, dostaną gratisowo miesięczne konto premium na stronach porno!" I jak, podoba ci się? ^^ Celestia: ...Że co KU*WA?! Nina: 'Nie ma czasu na dyskusje, idziemy teraz zachęcać ludzi. <3 ''Poszły w stronę "jakiegoś miasta". ;u; Ebony i Annie '''(pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Że też musiałam trafić do drużyny akurat z nią -,- Trudno ,muszę udawać miłą <3 Ebony: 'No ,Annie.. Zapomnijmy o wszystkim i zakopmy topór wojenny, hmm? <3 Jakieś tam lokalne miasto ''Jest to sporych rozmiarów metropolia, tętniąca zarówno życiem jak i przyciągająca swoją niezwykłą egzotycznością oraz atrakcjami. (Więc kiedy skończycie pierwsze zadanie wpadacie tutaj i łazicie namolnie nawracając losowo spotkanych ludzi na swój pomysł. Im lepiej wypadniecie i im więcej osób nawrócicie tym lepiej. <3 Po obu zadaniach dwie pary które wypadną najlepiej będą bezpieczne a pozostałe dwie zmierzą się w dogrywce, którą poprowadzi gość specjalny. <3) Helen i Keira Przyszły do miasta, w którym było pełno ludzi. 'Keira: '''Masz jakiś pomysł na takie namawianie ? ''Spytała, patrząc na partnerkę. Helen stała skołowana zadaniem. '''< Helen: Żeby było takie wyzwanie... Wolałabym wpaść do paszczy rekina! > Helen: 'Nie wystarczy... stanąć gdzieś na skrzyni czy czymś i się do ludzi drzeć głosząc tą antymatrixową sektę? ''Keira kiwnęła przecząco głową, nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła jakieś kółko na sznurku. Był to symboliczny znak yin i yang. ;u; '''Keira: Zahipnotyzujemy kilkunastu ludzi jak trzeba i będą w to wierzyć <3 Znam się na tym <3. Helen spojrzała na nią zażenowaną miną. Helen: 'Ty tak sobie żartujesz czy jesteś szczera? ;u; '''Keira: '''Skoro to się nie podoba to... ''Położyła się na leżaku, który był obok. 'Keira: '''Miło będzie odpaść, w sumie moim celem było tylko rozłączenie. ''Helen wywróciła oczami i oparła się o mur. 'Helen: '''Ostatnią rzeczą jaką bym chciała, to odpaść w takim stylu. Skoro taka jesteś przekonana co do swojego "hipnotyzowania", to możesz to zrobić. Jeśli kicha, to idziemy stąd i robimy mój pomysł. Poza tym niewiele tu do roboty, więc zamiast się obiać, zróbmy to, dobra? ''Spojrzała na Keirę wymownie. '''Keira: No dobra, mój pomysł czasami nie wypala. Podniosła się. Keira: Robimy więc twój, jak nie wypali to dopiero mój, chyba, że coś innego wymyślę. Drake i Tom Przyszli do miasta. Tom: 'Dobra, to trzeba ich przekonać... ''Obok nich przechodziła jakaś starsza pani, Drake podbiegł do niej. 'Drake: '''Sory, znaczy się, mamy pani coś ważnego do powiedzenia. '''Babcia: '''A idź w chuj ty pieprzony bezbożniku! ''Pieprznęła go torebką i poszła. '''Drake: '''Ałaaa... '''Tom: Źle to robisz... Podchodzi do niej. '' '''Tom:' Dzień dobry, nazywam się Tom. Mam dla pani niezwykłą ofertę. Tak dobrą, że będzie chciała to. Chce pani posłuchać naszego mitu? Babcia: Nie, dziękuję. I poszła sobie. '' '''Tom:' Nie wyszło... Ale przynajmniej mnie nie uderzyła torebką. Drake wywrócił oczami. Zerknął na jakiegoś gościa, podszedł do niego od tyłu i wyciągnął mu portfel z kieszeni. Tom: 'Co ty wyrabiasz?! '''Drake: '''Załatwiam nam widzów... ''Otworzył portfel a w nim....+/- 100.000$. 'Drake: '''Fajnie, ale na wszelki wypadek... ''Wziął 10.000$ do kieszeni (please). 'Drake: '''Teraz możemy działać. Tom... ''Wziął plakat z Vincem i Pearl. 'Drake: '''Idź do jakiegoś ksero i zrób mi...dużo kopii tych plakatów, szybko! ''Tom pobiegł, a Drake stanął na skrzynce i krzyknął. 'Drake: '''Rozdaję pieniądze, pieniądze za darmo! ''Lud słysząc te słowa zaczął biec w jego stronę niczym stado wygłodniałych psów do miski z żarciem. Drake przestraszył się lekko i wskoczył na balkon. 'Facet: '''Oddawaj kasę frajerze pierdolony! '''Drake: '''Chętnie, ale mam dla was lepszą propozycję. ''Ludzie zaczęli się buntować. 'Drake: '''Po wysłuchaniu mnie prawdopodobnie zarobicie 10x więcej niż bym wam dał teraz... ''Lud ucichł. 'Drake: '''No więc...więc... ''Pomyślał sobie: Kurwa, nie przygotowałem mowy... 'Drake: '''Są tutaj ludzie...wierzący w co kolwiek? ''Lud podniósł rękę. 'Drake: 'Świetnie. A więc tak, co jeśli wam powiem że Bóg i Maryja wkrótce zostaną zastąpieni...? Ludzie zaczęli się buntować, no przynajmniej 3/4. 'Babcia I: '''Ty bezbożniku! '''Babcia II: '''Do piekła z nim! '''Babcia III: '''Na stos z nim! '''Kibol: '''Pinokio! ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Ale takie są fakty! Z resztą, zaraz sami zobaczycie... ''Po chwili przybiegł Tom z....wieloma, wieloma plakatami z Vince i Pearl. 'Drake: '''Dzisiaj ukazał mi się znak, który udowadnia że wkrótce będziemy mieć Boga Vince'a oraz Boginię Pearl! I nie są to wiadomości wyssane z palca... '''Babcia I: '''Jaki znak?! '''Drake: '''A taki np, że przed kilkoma godzina na murze ukazało mi się zdanie napisane krwią, cytuję: Jego imię to Vince, on wraz z swoją towarzyszką Pearl zwiastować będzie nowy świat. '''Babcia II: '''A niby gdzie?!? '''Drake: '''Na ścianie kościoła?!? ''Pokazał na kościół stojący przed nimi i rzeczywiście był tam taki napis. Prawdą było też to że to była krew, ciekawe kogo (please). 'Kobieta: '''To jeszcze niczego nie oznacza! I niby jak mamy się na tym wzbogacić? '''Kibol: '''Pinokio! '''Drake: '''Zamknij mordę! Chcecie więcej znaków, proszę... ^^ ''Podniósł ręcę do góry a w jednego z przechodniów jebnął piorun. ^^ 'Drake: '''Mało? Vince się na was wściekł...i to bardzo. ''Ludzie, oprócz Kibola (please) zaczęli się trzęść. 'Kibol: '''Mnie to jakoś nie przekonuje, Pinokio! ''Drake się wkurwił. 'Drake: '''Po pierwsze. Nie jestem Pinokio, po drugie. Nie przekonuje cię? To patrz teraz... ''W oczach kibola pojawił się obraz jak jego matka zostaje rozstrzelana, wraz z jego ukochaną drużyną (please). Rozpłakał się. 'Kibol: '''Ku-Rwa ;-( '''Drake: '''Mówiłem. Potęga Vince'a i Pearl jest większa niż wam się zdaje, a teraz jeśli pozwolicie powiem wam jak możecie się na tym wzbogacić. ''Ludzie zaczęli słuchać. 'Drake: '''Otóż bierzecie te plakaty i musicie zrobić jedną rzecz. Przekonać jak najwięcej osób że nadchodzi era Vince'a i Pearl, bo jeżeli nie...no zginiecie. <3 ''Ludzie zrobili miny typu o_O. 'Facet: '''A co z korzyściami? Kasą?! ''Drake westchnał. 'Drake: '''Miałem nadzieję że zapomnicie. Możecie sprzedać te plakaty, bo są warte około 20.000$ jeden, ale nie radziłbym, bo Bogini Pearl może się zdenerwować. <3 Powodzenia więc. <3 ''Ludzie rozbiegli się w panice, radości i innych nastrojach. <3 'Drake: '''Szerzcie tę wiedzę z bliźnimi. <3 ''Splunął na ziemię. '''Drake: '''Tyle upokorzenia... ''Mruknął zniesmaczony. Tom podszedł do niego. '' '''Tom: WOW, aż sam w to uwierzyłem! To teraz co robimy? Nina i Celestia: Obie już się znajdywały w mieście. Celestia: Ehm.. no to niby jak mamy ich zainteresować naszą "dzi*karską" sektą? Jedyne co mogło by przykuć ich uwagę to jakaś naga laska latająca po mieście.. Spojrzała kątem oka na Nine a w jej oczach narodził się iście "szatański" plan. Nina: 'No dobra, mogę się trochę rozebrać, ale ty też musisz wyglądać bardziej... zachęcająco. Bo jeszcze przez przypadek odstraszysz nam ludzi swoim wyglądem. ;u; ''Celestia spojrzała tym razem na nią urażona. '''Celestia: Że niby ja odrzucam swoim wyglądem? Pff. Odgarnęła włosy a kot przechodzący koło niej się przestraszył i uciekł..xD. Celestia: 'No okej.. ''Zdjęła kilka warst spódniczki do miniówy. Oraz zdjęła krawat i rozpięła koszulę by dekolt był jak najbardziej widoczny. Zdjęła czapkę z głowy i odpięła sztuczne włosy. 'Celestia: '''Zadowolona? A teraz rozbieraj się i lataj jak nudystka wokół tej ulicy! '''Nina: '''No, teraz wyglądasz jak typowa członkini naszej seksty... to znaczy... sekty. <3 W sumie wolę nazywać to sekstą. <3 ''Nina po chwili rozebrała się i zaczęła biegać po okolicy. 'Nina: '''Ludzie! Już dziś dołączcie do Seksty Psychicznych Szmat! Gwarantujemy mnóstwo radości. <3 ''Celestia popatrzyła się w stronę kamerzysty. '''Celestia: Ocenzurujcie tą w miare możliwości, proszę. Nie chce by widzowie wymiotowali.. Kamerzysta kiwnął. Celestia westchnęła i podniosła z ziemi kubełek. Celestia: Prezerwatywy, darmowe prezerwatywy za wysłuchanie naszej informacji! Prezerwatywy! Gdy już zebrało się trochę ciekawskich ludzi, Nina postanowiła już się ubrać, ale tylko częściowo. ;u; Nina: '''Dołączcie do nas, a wasze życie już na zawsze będzie ciekawsze. No bo kto by nie chciał świętować poprzez zboczone zabawy? <3 '''Celestia: Nasze zgrupowanie oferuje różne zabawy jak i kursy, każdy wiek* (*o ile osoba jest tego pewna by nie mieć konsekwencji w sądzie), każda rasa i każda płeć! <3 Bez obaw możecie modlić się do naszych bóstw, oraz zaspokajać swoje potrzeby! <3 Nina: '''Oprócz tego 100 pierwszych osób, które do nas dołączą, dostaną gratisowo miesięczne konto premium na pornosach. <3 Taka okazja nie zdarza się codziennie. <3 Zachęcamy również do wykupienia cAnal+, czyli kanału z wieloma programami edukacyjnymi, dzięki którym dowiecie się więcej o swoich sprawach intymnych. <3 '''Celestia: Kusząca oferta, nieprawdaż? <3 A ja dorzucę od siebie znalezione u Vince'a seks'taśmy Vince x Nina w trakcie robienia nienarodzonego ich dziecka! Za free dla pierwszej osoby która do nas dołączy! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani